Karma Cemburu, ya?
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Karma cemburu? Tidak, tidak, dia hanya tidak suka Nagisa dekat-dekat dengan Si Sipit Sialan itu./Nah, bukannya sama saja?/My first KaruNagi.


**Assassination Classroom/AnKyo © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warn : BL, OOC parah, OC, semi-canon, typo(s), n etc, etc.**

* * *

Hope u enjoy^^

 **Karma Cemburu, ya? © Uchy. N**

Persahabatan Karma-Nagisa itu kayak naik turun gunung. Pernah dekat banget waktu kelas 1-2 SMP dulu, terus renggang waktu Nagisa didepak ke kelas E, terus dekat lagi setelah usai _civil_ _war_. Terus mereka terlalu sering cakar-cakaran pas udah baikan.

Kelihatannya capek ya?

Tapi Karma senang-senang saja sepertinya. Kelihatan sekali dengan dia yang selalu mengekori Nagisa ke mana saja. Padahal pernah ada niatan untuk ngejar-ngejar anak kepala sekolah dari kelas A, Si Asano Kelabang Gakushuu itu. Tapi niatnya hilang saat sadar jika dia akan berpisah jauh dari Nagisa. Maka dari itu, dia putar haluan dan tetap menetap di Tokyo, mendaftarkan diri di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas yang Nagisa pilih juga.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk bareng Nagisa dan Sugino dan Akari, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tetap jadi _best_ _friend_ _4ever_. Dia menarik kursinya yang ada di samping jadi berdekatan dengan Nagisa, lalu sandar-sandaran malas sama si surai _baby blue_ , sesekali curi lihat kearah buku yang dibacanya. Ah, _thiller book_ ternyata.

"Bosan ya?"

Karma mengangguk, padahal sadar yang ditanyai Akari itu Nagisa.

"Iya," Nagisa menjawab pelan, lalu mengomel pada Karma dan bilang jika bahunya pegal, tapi hanya untuk dikacangi surai merah itu. " _Sensei_ ke mana juga ya? Padahal dia bilang hanya pergi sebentar 'kan?"

"Memangnya dia ke mana?" Karma bertanya malas.

"Kamu sih tiduran tadi, jadi nggak dengar kan?" Akari mencibir jengkel. "Mitoka- _sensei_ tadi pergi untuk menukar beberapa siswa ruang kita dengan ruang-ruang lain. Tradisi sih katanya," dia mengedikkan bahu santai. "Untungnya dia nggak pilih Nagisa tadi. Aku bakalan nangis kenceng jika sampai Nagisa beda kelas denganku soalnya," lalu seulas senyum manis terlempar pada yang namanya disebut.

Nagisa membalasnya dengan cengiran kecil yang super duper imut.

Dasar gak peka!

Karma hanya memutar bola mata, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Tradisinya bikin repot saja _deh_ ," komentarnya pedas.

"Ya udah, kalo bosan kamu tiduran saja lagi," Nagisa yang pengertian menepuk kepala Karma pelan-pelan. Untung Karma punya pengendalian diri, jika tidak dia akan peluk ini anak sampai remuk kayaknya.

"Tapi aku penasaran, siapa ya kira-kira murid yang akan di bawa Mitoka- _sensei_?" Sugino yang tadinya diam mulai angkat bicara. "Semoga saja Kanzaki salah satu yang di pilih ya. Kita tidak satu kelas dengannya sih," tambahnya lagi dengan merana.

"Sabar ya Sugino," lalu Nagisa dan Akari berkoor menyemangatinya dengan pengertian.

Karma rasanya ingin cekikikan.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu Mitoka- _sensei_ masuk lagi, dia berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyuman manis yang sebenarnya mencurigakan. Jika ditelisik lagi, dia terlihat sebelas-duabelas mengerikannya dengan Koro- _sensei_ (Nagisa ingin menangis saat mengingat ini) dan memaksa Karma untuk menarik kursinya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan tiga murid ruang sebelah yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian mulai dari sekarang," wanita itu tersenyum lebar, dia berkacak pinggang dengan gaya _bossy_. "Mia Takumi, kamu yang pertama!"

Yang dipanggil kemudian masuk dengan efek _slow_ _motion_. Sesosok gadis imut berambut pendek gelap berdiri di depan kelas, dia tersenyum malu-malu ke arah semua yang ada di sana. "Mia Takumi, salam kenal semuanya," lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara kecil yang terdengar manis.

"Dia cantik."

Karma menoleh ke arah Nagisa, mendelik padanya dengan wajah seram. Tapi kemudian dia memasang wajah masam saat Nagisa mengacanginya. "Biasa saja!" ujarnya dengan bersungut.

"Lalu ada Kousuke Yamada. Ayo masuk, Nak."

Seorang remaja laki-laki berkacamata lalu berdiri di samping Mia tadi. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan sok misterius, "Kousuke Yamada, mohon kerja samanya."

"Dia kelihatannya pintar."

Telinga Karma saja yang terlalu peka atau memang dia itu penguping berbakat, "Pintaran juga aku," lalu kembali bersungut.

"Lalu yang terakhir…," Mitoka- _sensei_ cepat-cepat membaca secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Ah, Yuuji Norita. Masuklah."

Bocah laki-laki yang dicurigai mengidap insomnia lalu ikut berdiri di depan kelas. Dia tersenyum kecil ke arah seluruh murid yang ada di hadapannya. "Yuuji Norita, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa menjadi teman baik kalian."

Nyaris semua siswi di kelas itu melirik Yuuji dengan penuh perhatian, mereka menganggap salam perkenalannya terdengar keren. Tapi Karma hanya mengerutkan dahi, dia tidak akan peduli jika seluruh murid di kelas ini menaruh perhatian pada Yuuji itu, hanya saja…

Remaja itu menoleh cepat, lalu memasang wajah kecewa saat mendapati Nagisa memperhatikan Yuuji itu dengan terlalu berlebihan.

Nagisa ini apa-apaan coba?

oOo

Setelah mengenalkan tiga murid baru itu, Mitoka- _sensei_ izin sebentar dengan alasan harus mengurus hal penting. Dan seperti kebiasaan, Karma tidak peduli, lagi pula sekarang dia terlalu direpotkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Yuuji tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Nagisa sementara Akari tiba-tiba dengan terlihat panik berbisik-bisik pada pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu.

"Kalian ada apa sih?" termakan kekepoannya, Karma bertanya dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Sugino yang duduk di depannya menganggukkan kepala keras.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa," Nagisa mengibaskan tangan kencang, terlihat sekali kalau dia itu ada apa-apanya.

"Tapi kalian dari ta–"

"Hei,"

Karma melotot, apa yang sedang dilakukan si sipit itu di sini?

Remaja laki-laki yang Karma pelototi itu terlihat sedikit canggung, tapi lalu dia berdehem dan menatap Nagisa dengan ditemani senyuman kaku. "Um, aku seperti pernah mengenalmu, hanya saja, yah, yang kukenal itu perempuan dan rambutnya panjang. Dia mirip sekali denganmu," dia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum bicara lagi. "Uh, maksudku, kamu punya saudara kembar? Maaf sebelumnya jika aku lancang. Hanya, yah, orang itu namanya Nagisa- _chan_."

Orang yang diajak bicara diam lama, wajahnya seperti mengalami konstipasi berat. Dia tidak menjawab, sama sekali terlihat tidak ingin bersuara sampai memaksa Yuuji menegurnya lagi.

"Kamu bilang apa sih?" Sugino dengan dahi berkerut menatap Yuuji bingung. "Orang yang kamu ajak bicara itulah Nagisa. Kamu ketemu dia saat dia masih SMP mungkin, waktu itu rambutnya masih panjang soalnya."

Yuuji hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka dan berkedip-kedip bingung. Tapi lalu matanya melebar dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ap–?"

"SUGINO?!" Nagisa dan Akari berteriak keras, mereka memegang kepala masing-masing dengan terlalu panik. "Ya ampun, ya ampun, bagaimana ini Nagisa- _kun_?" lalu Akari menggoncang lengan Nagisa keras-keras.

"Harga diriku...," dan roh Nagisa seperti terbang keluar tubuhnya.

"Apa? Apa? Aku salah bicara?!" kemudian Sugino ketularan panik saat menyaksikan kehebohan dua temannya.

Hanya Karma yang diam. Dia menatap Yuuji yang terlihat syok dengan sengit. Firasatnya mengatakan dia harus membasmi orang ini atau dia akan punya masalah besar.

oOo

"Oh, jadi begitu…"

"Iya, maaf ya, Yuuji- _kun_ ," Nagisa memasang wajah bersalah. Dia baru saja selesai menceritakan karangan penuh muslihat tentang tragedi pertemuan mereka saat kamp musim panas tahun lalu. Nagisa kalah main _turth_ _or_ _dare_ , dan karena memilih _dare_ , dia dipaksa _cosdress_ jadi perempuan, maka saat bertemu Yuuji dia tidak bisa bilang jika dia laki-laki.

"Ah, hmm, aku mengerti kok, Nagisa- _chan_ ," pipi Yuuji terlihat ditaburi serbuk merah muda, dia tidak menyangka akan menerima kenyataan penuh kejutan seperti ini. Hilang sudah bayangan gadis cantik yang dia idam-idamkan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa aku tetap memanggilmu Nagisa- _chan_ 'kan? Aku akan merasa aneh jika memanggilmu Nagisa saja."

Nagisa memasang senyum kaku yang terlihat pasrah, "Ya, terserah Yuuji- _kun_ saja."

Seorang remaja tanggung yang ada di sekitar sana terlihat ingin komplain, tapi lalu tidak jadi karena Akari mendahuluinya.

"Wah, Yuuji- _kun_ terlihat berbeda saat aku bertemu denganmu bersama Nagisa dulu," Akari nyengir. "Aku benar 'kan, Nagisa- _kun_?"

"Hm," Nagisa mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu Yuuji- _kun_? Dan…" pemilik surai _baby_ _blue_ itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga orang yang diajak bicara, berbisik pelan, "Kamu mendengarkan nasehatku untuk menjauhi benda itu 'kan?"

Pemuda itu cengengesan, tapi lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mendengarmu, Nagisa- _chan_ ," dia menggaruk pipinya, terlihat salah tingkah. "Dan, yah, kabarku baik. Jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu."

Itu kode!

Karma terlalu sensitif dengan ini sepertinya.

"Yuuji itu cepat dekat dengan Nagisa, ya?" Sugino berbisik pada Karma.

Ya, dan kurasa aku tidak akan suka.

oOo

Benar apa kata Sugino, Nagisa dan Yuuji itu cepat dekat. Tapi itu bukan kabar bagus, si mata sipit itu seperti benar-benar ingin menarik ekstensi Karma yang selalu ada di sisi Nagisa.

Dia menemani Nagisa ke perpustakaan. Menemaninya makan siang, yang berakhir dapat makanan gratis karena dia tidak bawa bekal. Membawa Nagisa ke ruang kesehatan saat surai _baby_ _blue_ itu kurang sehat minggu lalu. Dan mengajaknya nonton Sonic Ninja saat tahu jika Nagisa menyukai serial itu.

Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Dan Karma tidak bisa membiarkannya berlarut terlalu lama.

Maka dia menyusun rencana. Jika kedekatannya dengan Nagisa selama ini belum cukup, dia akan membuat hubungan mereka berlipat-lipat jauh lebih dekat dari itu. Sehingga Yuuji Sialan Norita itu bisa tahu, sejenis apa sebenarnya kedekatan Karma Jenius Akabane dengan Nagisa Cantik Shiota.

oOo

"Kalian sepertinya kesulitan. Perlu bantuan?"

Karma menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia menarik kursi di belakang dan duduk di sisi Nagisa. Dia melirik Norita itu, mereka beradu tatapan sekilas sebelum dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Nagisa.

"Iya, Karma. Aku sedikit kesulitan dengan latihan Matematika yang Gouki- _sensei_ berikan," dia menatap Karma dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku tidak mengerti. Ajari aku, ya?"

Karma nyengir. "Memang siapa lagi yang bisa mengajari Nagisa soal ini selain aku 'kan?" dia lagi-lagi melirik Yuuji, tapi hanya sejenis kerlingan sombong. "Baiklah, jadi begini…"

Remaja itu mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Nagisa, berimpitan dengan sangat jelas. "Jika ingin mencari nilai batasnya, Nagisa harus melakukan persamaan dulu antara f(x) dengan g(x), lalu faktorkan, dan voila, kita dapat nilai batas atas dan bawahnya."

Mata Nagisa terlihat berbinar. "Ah, seperti itu ya, Karma? Jika kamu yang mengerjakannya jadi terlihat mudah, _deh_ ," dia nyengir dengan polos, lalu meraih pena dan mulai mencoret-coret di bawah jawaban yang Karma tulis. "Jadi jika nilai batasnya sudah ada, selanjutnya mencari nilai mana yang lebih besar antara f(x) dan g(x) 'kan?" dia terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya, dan Karma sangat suka melihat bagaimana dahi itu sesekali berkerut bingung.

"Di antara nilai batas atas dan bawah ada nol, lalu…" Nagisa bergumam pelan. "Ah, g(x) lebih besar dari f(x), Karma!"

"Nah, kalau begitu Nagisa hanya perlu mengurangi nilai g(x) dan f(x), lalu integralkan."

"Hm, aku mengerti," Nagisa mengangguk. "Kemudian hanya perlu memasukkan nilai batas atas dan bawahnya, lalu cari hasilnya, begitu?"

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya, "Ya, seperti itu." Tapi lalu dia menggenggam tangan Nagisa tiba-tiba, menuai tatapan bingung dari si pemilik. "Nagisa juga harus hati-hati dalam mengerjakannya. Salah penempatan tanda negatif dan positif bisa mengubah hasil jawabannya nanti," lalu dia menggerakkan tangan itu untuk mengoreksi tempat-tempat yang salah.

"Oh, ya, aku mengerti," pemilik suari _baby_ _blue_ menatap Karma seakan pemuda itu adalah Hero. "Terima kasih, Karma," ujarnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Karma tersenyum, "Apa pun untuk Nagisa," balasnya manis.

Dan seseorang di sana menatap Karma seakan dia adalah hama.

oOo

"Nagisa- _chan_ , pulang ba–"

"Nagisa!" seorang pemuda bersurai merah buru-buru berlari ke arah mereka bertiga, Sugino, Nagisa, dan Norita Sialan, yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar kelas. Lalu dia mendekat kepada sosok yang rambutnya biru. "Pulang bareng aku, ya? Aku bawa motor, _lho_ , hari ini," lalu memulai pembicaraan dengan sangat sok sekali.

"Benarkah?!" ini Sugino yang merespon. "Aku jadi iri."

Karma menepuk pundak Sugino sekali. "Kamu bisa pinjam kapan-kapan nanti," dia memasang senyum manis, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa benar-benar manis jika itu berada tepat di wajah seorang Karma. "Tapi kali ini aku ingin mengajak Nagisa dulu. Sekalian jalan-jalan juga," lalu dia menoleh pada Nagisa, "Gimana? Mau 'kan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Jadi aku dibonceng, begitu?"

Sugino tertawa keras, tapi Karma hanya menatap Nagisa sok inosen. "Memang Nagisa bisa bawa motor?"

Nagisa diam sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Ya, udah _deh_. Tapi Karma bawanya jangan ngebut, ya? Aku cekik _lho_ nanti," ujarnya kemudian, dengan cengiran iseng yang keterlaluan imutnya.

Karma mengapit leher Nagisa akbar, tawa kecilnya terdengar jelas berdengung di telinga pemuda itu, _"As u wish, ma lady~"_

"Karma!"

Nagisa terlihat mengomel panjang, tapi tidak jelas terdengar karena Karma sudah menyeret Nagisa pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Ah, mereka romantis sekali 'kan, Yuuji?"

Yuuji mengerutkan dahi dalam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

oOo

Keesokannya, Yuuji tidak membiarkan Karma mendekati Nagisa dengan mudah.

Saat jam istirahat, pemuda sipit itu menyeret Nagisa entah ke mana. Karma kehilangan jejak mereka karena dia membolos dari jam pertama sampai jam istirahat.

Dan karena itu dia kelimpungan mencari mereka sekarang. Dalam hati mengutuk karena kecerobohannya memilih bolos pelajaran, tapi lebih banyak mengutuk Norita itu. Lain kali dia akan menginjak kepalanya jika sampai ketahuan membawa kabur Nagisa lagi.

Lalu dia menemukan mereka di indoor pelatihan renang. Dua orang itu duduk di sisi kolam, berdampingan dengan cukup dekat. Nagisa seperti sedang menceritakan sesuatu, pemilik surai _baby_ _blue_ itu terlihat sangat sering tersenyum dan tertawa, Yuuji di samping menanggapinya dengan senyuman juga. Dan Karma sama sekali tidak bisa dengar apa pun yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, Karma?"

Karma berkedip sekali, lalu tersenyum kecil saat tahu Nagisa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kamu membolos di sini?" Nagisa mengayunkan tangan, memintanya mendekat. Tapi Karma hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjaga jarak lima langkah dari mereka. "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Karma memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu akan masuk kelas sekarang 'kan?" Karma bergumam panjang menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. "Baguslah, kami juga sudah selesai. Iya 'kan, Yuuji- _kun_?"

Sosok yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tapi lalu Nagisa menoleh saat Karma bergumam panjang lagi, sekarang dengan mendayu. "Memangnya Nagisa dan Norita membicarakan apa?"

Nagisa diam, dan pipinya terlihat memerah sampai telinga. "Karma tidak perlu tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas," Karma berbalik dengan segera, meninggalkan Nagisa dan Yuuji di belakangnya. "Nanti dihukum _sensei_ , _lho_."

Nagisa mengejar si surai merah itu dengan cepat-cepat.

Dan Yuuji memilih mengikuti mereka setelah cukup lama berdiam diri di sana.

oOo

Yuuji menatap bingung bola kertas yang terlempar ke atas mejanya, sebelum kemudian memutar kepala ke seluruh penjuru kelas, tapi tidak ada yang menurutnya berpotensi menjadi si pelempar. Suasana kelas masih membosankan dengan Noki- _sensei_ yang berceramah panjang di depan sana.

Dia membuka bola kertas itu, dan apa yang tertulis di sana membuat keningnya berkerut dalam lipatan-lipatan.

 _Jika tidak ingin lehermu patah, jauhi Nagisa!_

Yuuji diam, sepertinya dia tahu siapa pelempar bola kertas ini.

Menoleh sedikit, dan dia mendapati Karma Akabane mempelototinya dengan garang.

'Dia orang yang urakan sih sebenarnya, tapi dia baik, _lho_. Cuma sedikit begal saja.'

Tidak, tidak, bukan itu informasi yang perlu diingatnya.

'Karma itu berandalan Kunugigaoka, dia suka sekali cari ribut dan berkelahi dan membolos juga. Jika minta saranku, jangan cari masalah dengan Karma, Yuuji- _kun_.'

Seharusnya dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang informasi Karma yang itu, jadi dia tidak perlu merasa takut. Berterima kasihlah pada Nagisa dan semua pembicaraannya yang hanya melulu di isi tentang Karma.

Lalu sekarang dia mulai bertanya. Memang ada luang untuknya di hati Nagisa sedang surai _baby_ _blue_ itu sudah terpenuhi otaknya dengan Karma? Bahkan walau dia memutar balik pembicaraan mengenai Sonic Ninja, unjung-ujungnya hanya akan lolos nama keramat itu lagi.

'Karma juga menyukai serial itu... lebih ke sutradaranya sih sebenarnya. Tapi kami pernah nonton bersama dulu, lalu dia bilang jika jalan ceritanya _mainstream_. Aku kesal, _lho_ , Yuuji- _kun_.'

Yuuji mendengus saat mengingat itu. Tapi lalu dia mengaduh ketika kepalanya dilempar sesuatu.

Dia menoleh lagi, dan yang didapatinya adalah Karma yang melotot tiga kali lipat lebih garang.

Uh, sial.

oOo

Nagisa memasang tampang bingung. Dia yakin jika hubungannya dan Karma baik-baik saja tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu seperti terlihat mendiamkannya?

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun berdua, Sugino tidak ada karena pemuda itu punya jadwal latihan Baseball hari ini. Tapi itu malah membuat Nagisa jadi susah sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Nagisa belakangan ini terlihat dekat sekali dengan Si Norita itu."

Nagisa berkedip, lalu dia menoleh pada Karma dengan bingung, "Hah?"

"Aku bilang Nagisa terlalu dekat dengan Norita belakangan ini," Karma menatapnya sengit, dan bicaranya ketus sekali, "Nagisa naksir dia, ya?"

"Eh?" Nagisa berjengit kaget. Karma ini bicara apa sebenarnya? "Kenapa kamu bicara begitu?"

Lalu Karma terlihat jauh lebih jengkel, "Ya karena Nagisa terlalu dekat dengan Norita itu," dan dia tidak dengan keberatan memberi Nagisa pelototan sangar. "Apa itu namanya kalau bukan naksir?"

"Uh, Ka-Karma..."

"Nagisa bahkan tidak mengacuhkanku lagi, terlalu sibuk dengan si sipit itu," Karma kemudian menginjak-injak kotak susu stroberi kosong yang sudah habis diminumnya. Berharap jika itu bisa jadi kepala sialan Yuuji Norita. "Benar-benar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

"Ka-"

"Bilang padaku kalau Nagisa tidak naksir dia!" Karma lalu dengan sangat tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Nagisa kuat-kuat. "Bilang, Nagisa! Ayo!"

"Karma! Bahuku sakit," Nagisa dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Karma pada bahunya. "Dan siapa yang bilang aku naksir Yuuji- _kun_? Aku tidak naksir dia tahu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sukanya orang lain," ketika mengatakan itu pipi Nagisa terlihat jelas dijalari sepuhan merah muda. "Dan... dia jauh, jauh lebih keren dari Yuuji- _kun_ dan siapa pun juga."

Karma memilih diam dalam hening. Tapi lalu dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dia harus tahu orang itu.

"Siapa?"

Nagisa membuang mukanya dengan malu-malu. "Karma ingin tahu saja sih."

"Aku harus tahu!" Karma melebarkan matanya dalam sebuah bentuk ambisi besar. "Aku harus mensasaknya lalu kujadikan makan malam untuk piranha peliharaanku. Sudah cukup dengan Norita itu, Nagisa!" Karma menggoncang bahu Nagisa, lagi. "Aku tidak akan suka dengan orang yang kamu bilang keren itu!"

Dan perkataan Karma membuat Nagisa menatapnya aneh, "Kenapa Karma peduli?"

"Ya, karena aku menyukaimu!"

"..."

"..."

"Waaaa! Aku baru bilang apa?!" Karma dengan terkaget-kaget meloncat menjauh beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu tergagap-gagap, dan dia menoleh ke segala arah hanya untuk menghindari tatapan Nagisa, benar-benar terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah, itu... Nagisa. Ma-maksudku itu..."

"Karma akan tetap tidak menyukainya jika kubilang orang itu Karma Akabane?"

"... eng?"

Nagisa terlihat melempar senyum kecil yang manis, dan malu-malu, dan terlalu imut padanya. Sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Karma dengan pelan-pelan.

 _Cup._

"Aku akan menghajar Karma jika sampai ketahuan mensasaknya untuk dijadikan makanan piranha," Nagisa membentuk seulas senyum jahil. Dia lalu membawa tangannya ke pergelangan tangan Karma dan mulai menarik pemuda yang masih bergeming itu dengan perlahan. Si surai biru sempat menoleh untuk tersenyum senang padanya.

Dan Karma merasa dia bisa meledak karena ini.

"Nagisa!" tapi mungkin memang seperti itu.

Karma dengan spontan memeluk Nagisa dari belakang. "Aku jadi makin cinta sama Nagisa."

Nagisa tertawa, dan dia membiarkan Karma bergelantungan padanya sepanjang jalan, walau itu sebenarnya membuatnya pegal. Tapi dia berpikir jika itu cukup sebanding dengan ini.

Dia dan Karma akhirnya bukan lagi hanya sekedar teman tapi mesra (Akari yang menyebut mereka seperti itu dengan bersungut-sungut).

"Nagisa?"

Si surai biru menoleh dari kegiatannya menunggu kereta, dan dahinya berkerut dalam tanya.

"Besok minggu 'kan? Ingin jalan-jalan?" Karma tersenyum lebar penuh pengharapan.

Dan Nagisa mana mungkin melewatkan kesempatan menyenangkan macam itu. "Karma pikir aku akan jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja harus _'aku mau, Karma'_ "

Nagisa tertawa, "Karma sudah tahu jawabannya," dia terkekeh pelan saat mendapati Karma nyengir lebar. "Aku tunggu pukul sebelas besok, oke?"

"Hm."

Sepertinya Nagisa harus berterima kasih pada Yuuji- _kun_.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **AN :**

 **Krik krik... krik krik...**

 **A-ahahahaha, hallo semua. Senang akhirnya bisa berapresiasi dalam fandom ini. Walau sebenarnya ini bukan fict yang bagus-bagus amat/hiks/tapi aku gak bisa nahan buat nggak nulis KaruNagi, habis mereka manis-manis imut banget gituu!/he?/**

 **Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya^^**

 **But at the last, salam kenal ya... mungkin aku akan sering-sering menampakkan diri di fandom ini/dikira hantu apa?/tapi mungkin tidak akan terlalu sering juga. Habis aku orangnya cuman nulis kalau lagi perlu atau kalau sedang mood soalnya/yang moodnya langka banget kayak senyumnya Karasuma-sensei :3/**

 **Hanya itu yang bisa kutulis di AN ini sepertinya. So, see u another time...**

 **Salam penuh tjintah/huek/ :**

Uchy Nayuki

 **.**

 **Omake :**

"Karma?"

"Iya, Sayang?"

 _Krik._

"HEEEEE?!"

Seluruh kelas berkoor dalam sebuah nada sumbang yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Akari yang paling sensitif menyangkut tentang apa pun perihal Nagisa, tergopoh-gopoh berdiri dan melotot pada Karma. "Jangan panggil Nagisa begitu. Atau kujambak rambutmu, _lho_ , Karma!"

"Kenapa?" Karma membalasnya dengan tidak kalah sengit. "Suka-sukaku, _dong,_ mau panggil pacarku sendiri bagaimana."

"K-Karma..."

"PACAR?!" Akari meledak dan dia merasa dunianya rubuh dalam kegelapan. Hatinya seperti retak dalam kepingan-kepingan kaca. "Na-Nagisa-kun?" dia menoleh pada yang di panggil dengan wajah memelas, berharap pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dari yang baru Karma utarakan.

Nagisa sempat memelototi Karma sekilas, tapi lalu memasang wajah malu ketika bertatapan dengan Akari. "Ung, yah... aku dan Karma memang pacaran Akari- _chan_ ," dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat tidak bersalah. Lagi pula memang pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan Akari padanya itu semacam apa.

"Berikan selamat untuk pasangan baru!" Sugino yang tidak peka akan suasana, memilih berteriak dan bertepuk tangan gembira, yang diikuti beberapa murid di sana. Sedang lainnya seperti memasang wajah terganggu, yang berakhir dihantui tremor ketika Karma mempelototi mereka.

Sementara di ujung sana, sesosok pemuda yang disinyalir patah hati, menangis imajiner disebabkan cinta yang berakhir tragis.

Yang sabar ya, Yuuji-kun...

 **Mind to give your opinion?**


End file.
